Ring Me Maybe Part 1
"Ring Me Maybe Part 1" is the first webisode in the fourth season of the DC Super Hero Girls web series, and sixty-sixth webisode overall. It was released on January 18, 2018. Summary Solomon Grundy approaches Green Lantern atop the roof-tops of Metropolis. As Grundy tries to grab him, Hal manages to dodge all of his attempts, all the while telling Grundy that if they kept running into each other like that, Grundy was going to need some new material. Grundy then bashes the floor, knocking Hal off of the building. Believing Hal to have fallen to his doom, Grundy then looks over the edge, just as Hal rises up using the power of his Lantern Ring, proclaiming that Solomon was dumber than he thought, as only a chump would mess with a Green Lantern. Hal then proceeds to fire off Green darts at Solomon, as he runs away, before using a giant green fist to grab him. It's then revealed that this event was caught on camera as Hal, Wonder Woman, Flash, Starfire, Batgirl, Star Sapphire and Supergirl watch on. Hal thanks the girls for his going-away party, calling it sick as Lois Lane reports, alongside her camera girl; Jessica Cruz. Lois then asks Jessica whether she was getting the footage, with Jess giving her the get-go, as Lois begins to interview Hal. Lois asks Hal whether there was anything he wanted to tell his fans before he went off to Oa, with Hal then expressing that moving up in the Green Lantern Corps was sweet and explaining that he was moving up from being a junior Green Lantern and that he'd complete his training on Oa, in order to become the guardian of sector 2184. Hal then assures them that Earth didn't need to worry as the Green Lantern Corps, would send another ring to a new lantern. Just then a balloon pops, making Jessica jump, as Batgirl assures her that it was just a balloon and asking her whether she was ok. Just then Solomon bursts through the door of the Cafeteria, in an attempt to get revenge on Hal. Jessica then runs off in fright, hiding under a table, with Lois following after her. Lois asks her whether she was getting the action on film, with Jessica saying kinda, just as Starfire blasts Grundy, telling him not to crash their party. Grundy then sees the Super-food cake and goes after it, with Supergirl then firing her heat-vision at him and demanding he stay away from the superfood cake. As the girls fight Grundy, Jessica catches it all on camera, just before Wonder Woman catches Grundy in her lasso of Truth. Hal then helps Jessica up, assuring her that Earth would be fine, with Lois then expressing the same. Outside Supergirl accompanies Hal off-world, with Hal then thanking her for the escort. Supergirl then explains that Super Hero High always sent it's super-heroes off in style, before the two zoom off to Oa. Just then Sinestro appears in his Yellow Lantern ship, remarking that Earth no longer had a Lantern, before heading towards the planet. Characters Cast Starring the Voices of *Anais Fairweather as Supergirl *Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman *Josh Keaton as Flash / Hal Jordan *Tom Kenny as Sinestro *Cristina Milizia as Jessica Cruz *Fred Tatasciore as Solomon Grundy *Hynden Walch as Starfire *Mae Whitman as Batgirl *Alexis G. Zall as Lois Lane Notes *This webisode marks the first to feature the end credits. Category:Season 4 Category:Webisodes